Тень водоворота
by Shadary
Summary: Иногда мечты исполняются. Осталось только пережить последствия и обернуть произошедшее в свою пользу.


Тень водоворота.

Пролог 1.

- Нда..., - отодвинувшись от монитора, я устало потер глаза и откинулся на спинку стула, - если это не Мэри Сью со стороны врагов, то я и не знаю, что можно считать таковым в этой манге!  
Прочитана последняя вышедшая глава Наруто и остается только удивляться каждому последующему увеличению силы врагов. Что Пэйн, проигравший исключительно по состоянию здоровья, что сам Мадара с мокутоном и риннеганом вдобавок к вечному мангеке шарингану и режиму бога, что псевдо-Мадара со своим Гедо Мазо и кучей биджу. И это еще не надо забывать о Кабуто, добравшегося до режима отшельника и массового Эдо Тэнсей. На таком фоне Наруто и компания выглядят откровенно бледно даже со всей мощью последних хвостатых зверей. Обычные же шиноби вообще теряются где-то в самом низу, если они хотя бы не джонины.  
Вырубив комп, я встал и отправился на кухню - на часах четыре часа ночи и двухдневный марафон по непрерывному прочтению всей манги окончен. Учитывая, что отвлекался я только на небольшие перекусы, то самое время хорошенько заправиться. Слава мне, в холодильнике еще есть остатки жаркого порции на полторы. Вот его-то и буду трескать. Поставив кострюлю на плиту, я зажег горелку и пяток минут подождал, после чего, вооружившись ложкой, принялся набивать желудок, попутно размышляя.  
Если взять сюжет манги за истинную историю(а не криворукость и недальновидность мангаки), в которой кое-что приукрашено, многие детали замяты, а некоторые просто забыты, то получается, большая часть произошедших событий - вина недальновидности, самоуверенности и просто тупости половины ключевых персонажей. Почти как в жизни. И я не имею ввиду ту мелочь, что народилась после нападения лиса, хоть их и могли тренировать намного лучше, особенно блондина, а более старшее поколение. Возьмем тех же Учих, поднявших, точнее, собиравшихся поднять восстание. Не считая того, что эта история вообще дурно пахнет, берут сомнения, что они затеяли свои копошения просто так. Значит, их к этому подтолкнули, поскольку больше половины столетия до этого клан вполне себе спокойно жил и не тужил. А кто у нас обладает достаточной властью, чтобы потеснить сильнейший клан в деревне? Правильно, правящая верхушка из Хокаге и совета старейшин. Тот же Данзо всегда себе на уме и вполне мог провернуть акцию устранения просто чтобы заполучить силу самых могучих красных глазок, способных контролировать людей и биджу, а всех остальных обладателей просто устранить.  
Прожевав последнюю ложку, я вылизал подливку с тарелки и отнес посуду в мойку. Потом помою, а сейчас спать. Жить одному довольно напряжно, но и это имеет свои преимущества, особенно когда дети выросли и разъехались, а ты остался холостяком на весь оставшийся отрезок жизни. Улегшись на диван и укрывшись одеялом, я все не мог выбросить из головы сюжет истории. Пусть многие считают это баловством для детей, но количество и качество нарисованных сюжетов способно привлечь читателей всех возрастов. Собственно, благодаря рекомендации сына я и взялся читать оригинал, поскольку через силу просмотренный сериал, взятый убить время у него же, не впечатлил. Разве что Кушина там выглядит более красиво. Но какая женщина! И досталась идиоту, который ее просто угробил, хотя мог бы предотвратить подобный исход, буквально просчитав действия вероятных противников. Да что там просчитать!? Просто доставить в госпиталь, а не тащить в битву! Еще бы она после вырывания биджу и его сдерживания при запечатывании смогла выжить! Просто злость берет!  
Перевернувшись на другой бок, я вздохнул и устроился поудобнее. Нет смысла заводиться, когда не можешь ничего сделать. Обидно. Хотя, вот бы родиться этак годика два после старшей тройки Ино-Шика-Чо... Допустим в клане Нара. Мне они всегда нравились своими характерами и ленивой харизмой. Да и тема их клановых техник не развита, а ведь какой простор для фантазии... Допустим, мать из семьи главы клана и сестра отца Шикаку. А второй родитель чтобы был... Узумаки! А что? Учитывая направленность используемых техник, то система чакры у родившегося ребенка будет приспособленна для почти любого направления искусств шиноби, начиная от гендзюцу и заканчивая тайдзюцу с печатями. Вспомним мыслительные способности одних и долгую жизнь и живучесть других, в итоге получаем очень даже приличные начальные данные. И не следует забывать про кеккей генкай Узумаки. Многие могут возразить, что это наследственность и не подпадает под данную категорию, но наличие особой чакры как у Мито, так и у Кушины, наводит на размышления. И не будем забывать про Карин Узумаки, у которой чакра так же особая, вместе со способностями сильного сенсора. Нагато тут уж вообще выделяется со своим додзюцу, а ведь тоже Узумаки. Если это не наличие кеккей генкая, то я уж и не знаю, что таковым считать... Правда, у Наруто ничего подобного не было, но как полукровке с доминантными генами отца, что явно определяется по внешнему виду, ему могла достаться только ускоренная регенерация, подкрепленная Кьюби и увеличенный объем чакры, приплюсованный к немаленьким резервам у всех носителей хвостатых. Тогда становится понятно, как он может плодить тысячи клонов. К сожалению, о возможностях детей женских джинчурики ничего не известно ввиду отсутствия этих самых детей, кроме самого очевидного. И то, по нему не понять, что наследственное, а что досталось от запечатанного демона. Вроде бы один из родителей Цунаде должен быть таким, но в манге про них ничего не сказанно.  
Я вздохнул - мечтать могут даже взрослые. Оказаться в мире, где возможно почти все, включая воскрешение умерших и создание человеком луны, стоит многого. Уж остатков моей жизни и постоянной опасности в новой - вне сомнений! Это всяко лучше, чем прозябать больным стариком, вспоминая лучшие годы жизни и кучу упущенных возможностей. А какие мне встречались женщины... Эх, а я, дурак, искал единственную. Еще раз вздохнув, я выкинул из головы лишние мысли и начал погружаться в пучину сна.

И лишь где-то далеко, едва слышным шепотом прозвучали слова "ну попробуй", не всколыхнув сонный разум человека, вот вот получащего желаемое.

Пролог 2.

Резко отворившаяся дверь, вместе с громкими звуками младенческого плача, ворвавшегося в коридор, заставили подпрыгнуть нервно сидящего на лавке широкоплечего мужчину в стандартной одежде шиноби деревни Водоворота. Его роскошная шевелюра глубокого красного, почти бордового цвета, утянутая в тугой хвост на затылке не оставляла сомнений в принадлежности мужчины к известному клану Узумак.  
- Поздравляю! Ваш первенец родился крепким и здоровым! - появившаяся на пороге женщина средних лет в обычном для медиков халате и чепчике, принадлежала к клану Нара.  
Впрочем, сомнительно, что кто-то другой принимал бы роды у родственницы главы клана.  
- Могу я..., - счастливый отец нерешительно встал и приблизился к дверному проему.  
До этого довольно тусклый свет в коридоре не позволял определить возраст мужчины, но около входа в комнату, стало понятно, что он довольно молод - около двадцати двух-трех лет.  
- Конечно, проходите, но имейте ввиду, что Сае-чан с ребенком необходим покой, - строго напомнила ирьёнин, отступая в сторону, - и надолго не задерживайтесь.  
Утвердительно кивнув, Узумаки на цыпочках проскользнул мимо нее и в одно мгновение оказался у кровати, на которой лежала усталая мать с занятым делом малышом. Прекратив орать, он довольно чмокал, присосавшись к полной груди мамы.  
- Истинный Узумаки всегда найдет время поесть, - тихо усмехнулся мужчина, с любовью окидывая взглядом пару.  
- Он даже цвет волос получил от тебя, не то что аппетит, - счастливо улыбнулась Сая, - как мы его назовем, Рюта?  
- Ммм... так сразу и не придумаешь, - хитро прищурился Узумаки, - но может, если я подержу его на руках, то что-нибудь и придет в голову!  
Нара скептически покачала головой, но все же оторвала сына от груди и несмотря на недовольные крики, передала отцу. Рюта осторожно принял орущего карапуза и поднял над головой, что послужило прекращением звуковой атаки и любопытному взгляду маленьких глазок на непонятное красное пятно поблизости. Маленькие ручки протянулись и принялись шлепать папу по волосам.  
- Мой маленький любопытный дракончик! - засмеялся Узумаки, услышав сопутствовшее данному действу ворчание младенца. - Рью Нара! Вполне достойное имя для нашего сына? А Сая?  
- Рью... хорошее имя, - улыбнулась женщина, принимая малыша и позволяя продолжить ему прерванную трапезу, - но почему ты не хочешь назвать его Рью Узумаки? Или Узумаки-Нара?  
- Ну, это было бы несправедливо по отношению к тебе, - улыбнулся Рюта, присаживаясь на кровать, - мало того, что он унаследовал мои красные волосы и кеккей генкай, так еще и назвал его я. Отобрать принадлежность к твоему клану будет просто свинством.  
- Спасибо. Но ты уверен, что в нем присутствует кеккей генкай Узумаки? - посерьезнела Нара, гладя по голове занятого делом младенца.  
- Ты ведь знаешь, что я сенсор, - покачал головой шиноби водоворота, - даже в таком маленьком возрасте у детей имеется чакра, которую можно почувствовать. И вне сомнения, она почти не отличается от чакры чистокровного Узумаки нашей семьи. Почти наверняка, мой сын будет сенсором, как я, дед и отец. Даже среди обитателей Узушиогакуре это редкий дар, считающийся настоящим сокровищем для любого шиноби.  
- Не могу сказать, что я расстроена - каждая мать желает, чтобы ее сын жил как можно дольше, - усмехнулась Сая, гладя младенца, что заснул прямо во время еды - очевидные признаки родства с кланом ленивых гениев.  
- Но лучше об этом никому не знать. У вас лучшие сенсоры Хьюги и некоторые из Яманак, но никто из них неспособен преодолеть радиус десятка километров без дополнительных средств, - покачал головой Узумаки. - К сожалению, напряженная обстановка на политической арене не позволяет мне находиться в Листе достаточно долгое время, чтобы заняться обучением Рью, но свои свитки я оставлю у тебя.  
- Когда ты должен возвращаться?  
- Сомневаюсь, что я пробуду с тобой больше года или полутора, - вздохнул Рюта, - но я рад, что у нас есть хотя бы это время.  
- Ладно, не будем о грустном, - встрепенулась Нара, - ты с Рью рядом, а большего мне и не надо!

Пролог 3.

Один год. Много это или мало? Хотя, это с какой стороны посмотреть. Если подступает старость и ты доживаешь остаток своей жизни, то года летят быстрее ветра. Если же ты только родившийся ребенок, то целый год тянется вечность! Говорить ты не можешь, ходить ты не можешь, есть сам ты не можешь! Ты ничего не можешь делать сам! Какое счастье, что человек не помнит свою жизнь с самого рождения. Все эти пеленки, распашонки и прочее, сопровождающее всех новорожденных детей. Ужас! Единственное светлое пятно - кормили меня грудью, а не какими-то там химическими смесями, модными у нас. Впрочем, этим мой рацион не ограничивался, всякие кашки так же разнообразили меню, из-за чего я рос буквально на глазах. К концу года я уже уверенно ползал и начинал ходить по стенке. Не в смысле до потолка, а держась за что-нибудь обеими руками.  
Карапузом я был спокойным, зря не кричал просто из своей младенческой гордости и потому особо больших проблем родителям не доставлял. Конечно, иногда возникали опасения, что кто-нибудь уловит отличия в поведении обычных детей, но после подслушивания разговоров Саи и Рюты, как звали отца и мать, обнаружил, что я не один такой - дети клана Нара вообще пердпочитали есть, спать и иногда ползать, не разоряясь на лишние крики. Впрочем, меня удивило не это, а то, что мой двоюродный брат Шикаку в своем малом возрасте три года не только уже бегал без проблем, но и болтал без умолку достаточно складно. Гении, блин! Вообще, насколько я понял, благодаря родителям шиноби, их дети развивались раза в полтора-два быстрее цивилов, не имевших запасов чакры от рождения. Судя по всему, больший обьем при рождении и обеспечивал такую возможность. Впрочем, подобная ситуация наблюдалась у Нара, а вот у Узумак дети телесно развивались еще быстрее и к этому возрасту начинали тренироваться для становления на путь ниньдзя. Вот они, преимущества обладания большим количеством энергии тела или если вспомнить заумные названия - ян. Если мне не изменяет память, то ян относится к степени развития тела, чего у обитателей деревни водоворота всегда было в достатке, а ин - духовное развитие, тренировка разума и получение опыта, чего хватает у членов клана Нара. Возможно, именно поэтому при моих довольно скромных познаниях японского, мне удалось через пол года вполне сносно понимать разговорную речь. А может, дело в том, что Сая очень любила поболтать с другими мамашами во время моего выгула. Тут уж хочешь-не хочешь, а что-нибудь выучишь.  
О причине попадания в мир элементальных стран я старался не задумываться. В самом деле, возможность начать жизнь заново, кристально свежий воздух, чистая вода, натуральная еда и возможность получить силы, об обладании которыми и не мечтал. Ну и примерное знание ключевых событий, что произойдут в будущем, а так же возможность на них повлиять. И главное, здесь у меня родители, живые. Что еще надо? В старой же жизни меня ждала пустая двушка после смерти жены, яд буквально во всем потребляемом и пять-десять лет до смерти. Не очень приятная перспектива. И уж точно не стоит особого сожаления.

Второй год. Значительных событий вне моего ограниченного мирка по-прежнему не наблюдалось. Но список личных достижений разросся до возможности ходить(а после и бегать), достаточно складно говорить не сложные слова и пытаться научиться читать и писать. Последнее взял на себя папаня, с удовольствием демонстрировавший магические фокусы с печатями, как метод мотивации. Для человека, ни разу в жизни не наблюдавшего ничего, выходящего за рамки обычного, это действительно было чудо, потому круглые глаза и открытый от удивления рот не надо было даже изображать. Да и вообще, моя психика претерпела ряд изменений в сторону простоты проявления эмоций, как это и положено у детей, но не сказалась затруднением мыслительного процесса или ухудшением концентрации. Славься сила ин! Вот только все достижения омрачал факт присутствия гениального двоюродного брательника, что к четырем годам уже легко выписывал иероглифы и играл в шоги лучше многих взрослых, не относящихся к Нара, мне на зависть. Он мог бы и тренироваться в пробуждении чакры, вот только лень и привычка спать треть суток этому сильно мешала.

Третий год. Рюта больше не смог с нами оставаться и вернулся к себе в деревню. Как сказала мама, мой дед применил все свои возможности, чтобы оставить его с нами на такой долгий срок. Интересно, который из двух? Два с половиной года и так намного больше, чем двенадцать месяцев. Несмотря на такое грустное событие, у меня есть повод для гордости - наряду с громадным увеличением своего словарного запаса, я освоил письмо на уровне, достаточном, чтобы заняться начертанием печатей. Свою первую печать выполнил под присмотром папы, прямо перед самым его отъездом. Шикаку отдыхает - гений я! Правда, чакру я пробудил только в самом конце года под строгим надзором мамани, так что ту самую печать лично наполнить не удалось. Да и кроме тренировочной печати, испускающей свет, ничего мне начертить не удалось - па оставил четкие указания начинать заниматься практикой фуиндзюцу только с четырех лет и только по достижении хорошего контроля над чакрой. К тому времени у меня и объем должен был возрасти до уровня среднего ученика академии шиноби. Именно поэтому мне пришлось месяц заниматься медитацией, в попытках ощутить внутри себя эту самую чакру. Как пояснила мама - Узумаки вынуждены начинать обучение именно в этом возрасте из-за слишком значительных объемов чакры даже в детском возрасте и если не начинать раньше на два года, чем все остальные, то с контролем будут большие проблемы. К тому же, если опустошать резерв почти полностью, то и объем будет увеличиваться намного быстрее, чем естественным путем. Ну, кто бы возражал, я так за всегда рад заняться хоть чему-нибудь просто потому, что список развлечений чрезвычайно короток. Я, например, люблю гоняться за нашими пастушьими собаками, что используются для загонки оленей в лесу клана Нара. Очень развивает мышцы и общую скорость тела. Так сказать, задел на будущие тренировки. Ну, еще тренируюсь в быстроте написания, так же очень полезно для будущего мастера печатей. Играю в шоги с мамой. И все. Делать больше нечего. Разве что спать или зырить на облака, как поступает двоюродный брат. Даже телевизоры тут используются не как развлекательные устройства, а как устройство наблюдения за территорией посредством камер или записи важных событий, причем очень дорогое. Телевидения и радио нет. Вообще. Связь используется исключительно в военных целях и то, на незначительное расстояние. Откуда узнал? Побывал в клановой библиотеке. До чего-нибудь интересного не достал, но пару книжек почитать спер. Одна из них оказалась исторической и описывала скитания одного из Нара во время клановых войн, до создания первых деревень. Очень интересно, как будто читаешь не цензуренный боевик. Теперь понятно, как развлекались древние шиноби - сначала хорошая драка, а потом допрос выживших мужчин с выбиванием известных техник и пользованием вражеских куноичи с теми же целями. Быстрее ломались последние. Историческую книгу я быстренько отнес обратно, пока никто не застукал - чуствую, если бы меня с ней поймали, то уши точно бы надрали. Но куда положил, крепко запомнил. Нужно будет подкинуть ее через годик Шикаку, может после прочтения он перестанет так лениться с тренировками.  
В этом же году произошло знакомство с Яманакой Иноичи и Акамичи Чозой, а так же их отцами. Ну как знакомство, я их видел с коленей деда Ишара, вышедшего на почетную пенсию и передавшего бразды правления кланом сыну. Старик во мне души не чаял и постоянно рассказывал о временах своей бурной молодости, буквально вбивая желание стать шиноби. Учитывая, что большая часть похождений случились еще до образования Конохи, то оказалось жутко интересно, поскольку ни о чем подобном даже не упоминалось в манге. Кто бы мог подумать, что те же Инудзуки раньше были пастушьим кланом. Что самое прикольное, пока ма отсутствовала поблизости, он мне демонстрировал ручные печати, взяв обещание никому не рассказывать. Впрочем, я отвлекся. Блондина и толстяка привели знакомиться с Шикаку родители. Судя по всему, и до знаменитой формации Ино-Шика-Чо наши кланы дружили друг с другом. Но было смешно думать, что я присутствую при зарождении героев будущей войны. И если Акамичи и Нара в детстве выглядели почти как точные копии будущих сыновей, то Иноичи больше был похож на девочку со своими длинными волосами, особенно из-за того, что еще не стягивал их в хвост. Кстати, я свою отросшую буйную красную шевелюру уже начал сам приводить в порядок и даже иногда с помощью мамы заплетал в тугую косу, чтобы не торчали во все стороны. Получалась почти с мою руку толщиной. Сразу видно, в кого волосы пошли, у Рюты точно такие же. Ну и самое главное событие - вместе с поднятием контроля чакры во мне проснулся дар сенсора! Во всяком случае, так объяснила мама, когда я поинтересовался, почему получается ощущать присутствие чакры разной интенсивности в людях, находящихся неподалеку.  
За прошедшее время память о прошлой жизни начала бледнеть и тускнеть, как содержимое прочитанной книги. Какие-то эмоции вызывает, но только как от прочитанной истории, не больше. Да и кто меня там ждет? Жена умерла, дети давно самостоятельные и лишь изредка навещают. Конечно, шестой десяток - далеко не конец жизни, но лучшие годы прошли. Нет, сожаления нет, а уж когда начинаешь осознавать открывающиеся впереди возможности, то всякие сомнения уже не одолевают - здесь намного интереснее!

Четвертый год. Печальный год. Но обо всем по порядку. В своих тренировках я достиг немалых успехов. Особенно в контроле чакры. Примерно на уровне среднего генина, но и это огромное достижение, если учитывать, что запасы у меня равняются опытному чунину. По крайней мере, так говорит ма, а ей можно верить. Как-никак - специальный джонин в запасе. На миссии не ходит, но форму поддерживает. Конечно, не всякий Узумаки имеет столько(по крайней мере, я так думаю), но как раз к такому результату и стремился, особенно с некоторой помощью. На мой третий день рождения дед подарил специальную рубашку, в которую была вплетена мелкая чакропроводящая проволока, прямо как у жилетов, что носят элитные джоунины. Достаточно напитать ее чакрой и получится непробиваемая преграда от всякого железа и большинства слабых техник Е-С ранга. Жутко дорогая, но если постоянно ее использовать, то увеличивается не только размер резерва и контроль, но и развиваются чакраканалы верхней половины тела и рук до кистей, что способствует общему укреплению этих частей тела. Жаль, таких штанов не продается, но думаю, с хождением по стенам эта недоработка исправится. С ростом контроля повысилось и расстояние, на котором я стал способен ощущать обладателей чакры - с пары десятков метров оно увеличилось до сотни. К сожалению, с этим пришли и проблемы - если поблизости находился кто-то с большим резервом, то мои чувства начинали слепнуть, не позволяя определять тех, что находились дальше. По запискам отца, мне понадобилось около трех месяцев непрерывных занятий, чтобы обойти эту проблему и научиться блокировать цели со слишком большим резервом. В этом же году меня наконец начали обучать основам клановых техник с остальными трехлетками. Точнее, всего лишь теории, до практики еще год с лишним. Шикаку вот уже начал и вечно принимается гундеть про сложность, постоянную усталось и нежелание становиться шиноби. Впрочем, это до тех пор, пока рядом не оказывается его мамы Сецуры или Саи. Иначе следующая за этим трепка быстро показывает всю ошибочнось подобного мнения.  
Как выяснилось, в основе клановых техник Нара лежит ин энергия. Да, так же как и в большинстве гендзюцу. Собственно, управление тенью можно в некотором роде назвать иллюзией. Прямая манипуляция нашей чакрой по принципу схожа с цепями, используемыми Кушиной, вот только у нее используется сила тела, а не разума. Во всяком случае, если основываться на достоверности манги. Так вот, на проводимых занятиях объяснялся принцип использования, тренировался контроль, совершенно необходимый для всех Нара и проводились попытки выделить эту самую ин составляющую чакры. Как я поспрашивал преподающих членов клана, на подобную предподготовку уходит в среднем два-три года и к годам шести-семи можно начинать учиться самим теневым дзюцу. Сначала самым простеньким манипуляциям, чтобы привыкнуть и набить руку, а потом и чего посложнее.  
Свои физические тренировки, замаскированные под игру я бросил. Причина этому проста - Сая стала со мной знаматься в этом направлении. Точнее, занятия были замаскированы под игры. Повышение выносливости, скорости и силы, основная направленность. И все это без чакры. Что самое странное, это гораздо легче дается, чем в прошлой жизни. Знаменитая выносливость Узумаки? Скорее всего, но и нагрузки постоянно повышались. И если раньше я ел за двоих, то теперь объем съедаемого увеличился еще в два раза. Впрочем, ма только рада готовить больше - в оставленных отцом свитках она нашла каге буншин и теперь во всю использует технику, отправляя готовить, делать уборку и стирать своих копий. Жаль, что мне пока не удалось наложить лапу на такою полезное дзюцу. Что характерно, тренироваться она стала еще больше, да и в воздухе начала витать некоторая напряженность. По некоторым, брошенным в пределах моего слуха фразам и вспоминая хронологию, удалось опознать близость второй мировой войны. Подтверждением этого стал и подслушанный разговор между дядей Шэнесу, занимавшим пост главного стратега и командира джонинов в деревне и его подчиненного. Конечно, будь я вражеским шпионом, меня бы засекли как нечего делать, вот только кто будет обращать внимание на отдыхающих в соседней комнате детей, старшему из которых не исполнилось и шести, а младшему четырех? И так повезло, что я уже научился направлять чакру к ушам, усиливая изначально неплохой от природы слух.  
В общем, разговаривали они много о чем, но главное я выделил - по сообщениям разведчиков, Киригакуре и Кумогакуре стали ускоренно наращивать боевую мощь и постепенно увеличивать пограничные гарнизоны. Аналитики считают, что с девяностопроцентной вероятностью, данные продвижки знаменуют скорое начало новой войны и вполне возможно, обе стороны захотят устранить Узушиогакуре из мирового расклада, просто чтобы заполучить знаменитые техники Узумаки, накопленные за столетия богатства и артефакты, а так же устранить надежного союзника Листа. Об этом пока известно единицам, но уже сейчас Хокаге и старейшины обсуждают бесполезность посылки помощи союзникам. Необходимая жертва для выживания деревни! Коноха еще не оправилась полностью от первой мировой войны шиноби и потому терять силы при скорой войне Суны с Ивой, в которую, возможно, придется вступить и Конохе, не целесообразно и подвергнет деревню лишнему риску. К тому же, зашевелился Данзо со своим "Не". Собеседник дяди предположил, что он надеется урвать кусок от знаний и сокровищ Узумак до того, как две великие деревни растащат все себе. Так сказать, платформа для зарождающейся организаци. А может и будет действовать за одно с ними - его ненависть к Мито Узумаки хорошо известна, как и настойчивое желание получить в свои руки знания мастеров печатей и барьеров. Жена Первого его с этим прокатила, как следует отлупив при попытке позариться на ее библиотеку и даже отказав своему мужу в его обучении, вот и затаил злобу будущий калека. И ладно бы только он - Орочимару тоже совсем не прочь оказался наложить лапу на знания множества поколений Узумаки не считаясь с количеством жертв. Судя по всему, уже в таком возрасте будущий "змеиная сан-нина" отличался изрядным хладнокровием и цинизмом. А учитывая, что он не раз выполнял задания шпионажа именно этого старейшины, несмотря на ученичество у Сарутоби, то картина вырисовывалась откровенно мрачная.  
После такого разговора хоть стало понятно, как Узушио разрушили - наверняка не обошлось без предательства со стороны Конохи, если вообще нападение провели не наши шиноби под прикрытием дружеских визитов.  
И ладно бы эта новость оказалась самой плохой - ближе к моему четвертому дню рождения пришла весточка о гибели Рюты. Мама долго перечитывала письмо, помеченное знаком красного водоворота и как-то вся вдруг постарела на десяток лет, из глаз исчез задорный блеск и бессильно опустились руки. Она сидела так до тех пор, пока я не забрался к ней на колени и не обнял, уткнувшись в грудь. После этого мы так и просидели до самого вечера, а затем и утра, вместе обнявшись. И только когда забрезжил рассвет, мне было объявлено, что как только мне исполнится четыре года, мы отправимся повидать второго деда, который с папиной стороны. Собственно, именно это событие дало толчок к изменению истории. Но понял я это куда позже. Впрочем, ничуть об этом не жалею - ведь именно поэтому я хотел родиться задолго до начала развития сюжета оригинальной манги.


End file.
